Clash
by One Unforgettable Writer
Summary: Ash and Claude have a bit of sexual tension going on. This is my crack OTP, don't judge


The demon's lips were upon the angel's in a matter of seconds. How did it end up like this? Neither man knew as they tried to tear off the oh-so annoying clothes.

"_Demon_."

"_Angel._"

Both of the hated each other, so why were they both itching to do the unthinkable? The holy one would taint himself with all of the pure hatred and filth the demon had on him. The evil being would cover himself in innocent white and purified skin.

The two would dance a fiery dance that would kill both of them.

They hated each other, despised each other. In fact, they were both planing on different ways to kill each other. Now they were both locked in a heated kiss, both fighting for dominance. This forbidden romance was blossoming with each passing second.

Claude wanted to drag his fingers across the angel's skin, to see the pureness of him to be tainted. Ash only wished to see the demon thrashing and moaning while being touched by someone so holy.

It should have burned in such a different way for them.

Their skin should have tingled in pain and not passion. Why did they have to feel such a burning desire to feel each others skin, to feel the pleasure they knew would come.

Ash and Claude were still fighting for dominance. Although they didn't need air, they still broke, gasping and panting. They didn't say a word, but both worked on the others clothes.

Occasionally, one would spit out a word that was no where near nice, and the other would simply respond with another cruel word as their clothes were shed.

Slowly, the angel pushed the demon on the bed, only a few articles of clothing remained on both of them. Finally, the demon spoke up. He wasn't fond of this position.

"And what makes you think I'll let a vile being like you top me?" he growled, his golden eyes narrowed. In the discarding of clothing, he was sure to place his glasses neatly on a side table.

"I'm doing it right now, am I not?"

The demon simply grunted in annoyance, only to flip the other over with a smirk.

Narrowing his own eyes, the angel dug his nails into the demon's back, an unamused expression crossing his face. "No."

No? So, the angel wanted to fight, hm? Roughly, Claude ripped off his, and the vile being beneath him, last remaining clothes. They hissed in pleasure, feeling the skin upon skin.

For now, Ash was fine with being bottom, as long as it meant he would still get equal amount of pleasure.

"We have to be quiet," the demon warned before started to prepare the other, "I do not wish for master to hear us. I doubt that would end well."

With a few squirms, Ash agreed as he felt the suddenly wet digits probe as his entrance. Out of everything that has happened in his life, this was the last thing he thought would happen. The demon was quick to prepare him, not wanting to spend much time on this. He didn't even care to press comforting kisses to his neck, only bites, marring the pureness he hated.

Yes, he hated how pure and creamy the skin was. Claude had to mark it, even if they would vanish in the matter of hours. He wanted to make the angel hate himself, to call himself impure. That was his goal by the end of all this.

Meanwhile, Ash simply squirmed, his breathing uneven as he forced himself not to moan. He didn't want to show any weakness to the other. His hands gripped at the simple white sheets, trying to focus on how impure and disgusting the demon was making him.

"_Demon_," he hissed once more.

"_Angel_," Claude muttered with a smirk.

Three digits were moving inside the other, trying to find the spot that would finally make him moan. That's all Claude wished for, to hear the angel panting and uttering profanities under his breath.

_Wouldn't that be such a lovely sight? To have an angel squirming beneath me,_ Claude thought as soon as Ash's body tensed up, a small gasp escaping his lips.

Finally deciding Ash was ready, Claude pulled out his fingers, only to enter the angel rather roughly. Who cared about his pleasure? All he wanted was his _own_ pleasure.

Another gasp, louder this time, escaped Ash. He wasn't prepared for this. He always thought he would be inside a woman at the very least, not having a demon inside of him. A shudder ran through him, his arms involuntarily wrapping themselves around the demon's neck as he hovered over him.

Unfortunately for Ash, he ended up moaning, feeling Claude rub up against something inside of him.

As if some sort of unspoken bet has disappeared, both of them started to gasp and pant.

"_I won_," Claude whispered in his ear, his hands on either side of his face, thrusting a bit faster now that he moaned.

Only a growl came out as a response, the rest a mixture between a moan and a gasp. He didn't dare emit anything louder than a moan. It was bad enough he moaned first. _How disgraceful_, he thought._ As if lying underneath a demon while being taken wasn't bad enough._

Sucking in a sharp breath, Claude picked up the pace, careful enough to keep the bed from hitting the wall, but enough to please him. His hands tangled themselves in the bedsheets, his eyes shutting and opening as sweat began to form, the angel below him starting to squirm. _  
_

Both men were releasing quiet, hushed moans and groans and pants, clutching at each other. The way their skin was brushing up against each other and the way their moans sounded were driving both of them crazy, only causing this twisted romance to blossom further.

How forbidden this romance was. This dance they were tangled into would be the death of them. An angel and a demon both entwined in a heated kiss, a heated battle, a passionate embrace.

With a loud moan, Ash arched his back, his nails digging into Claude's back, while Claude bit into the pure flesh, marring it. He wanted to destroy his pureness, even if it was only for a little while.

Both men were panting, moaning and groaning, never spitting out each others names, but profanities.

"_Retched demon_."

"_Disgusting angel_."

They continued to bicker back and forth, trying to hide their moans, to hide the passion they had for each other. The two knew this was wrong, but why did it feel so _right_? It killed them from the inside out, slowly, painfully.

Suddenly, Ash's nails dug into his back, keeping them there as he let out a rather loud moan. He was close. Claude smirked, wanting the angel to come before him as well. This was all just an unspoken bet between them. Only one would come out on top, and Claude was winning.

Although, Claude was moaning as well, rather loudly too. His thrusts became erratic, feeling his own arrival coming soon. With a squirming angel beneath him, he bit down into his neck, muffling his moans. He wouldn't lose this unspoken bet, he just couldn't.

While Claude had those thoughts, the angel found the pain rather pleasurable, no matter how much he told himself he didn't. He smirked, hearing the demon growl and moan, his own moans becoming louder, needier.

Blinding white light clouded his vision, one that could put heaven's pure light to shame, as he came, his mouth open as an empty scream filled the room.

Only seconds later, did Claude allow himself to do the same.

The two lay there, panting, realizing the twisted romance had turned into something more. How disgusting. They both didn't wish for this to turn into something more... With a few quick moves, the two broke from the embrace, dressed and walked out of Claude's room. Both didn't want to speak of this as they walked back upstairs.

With a deep scowl, Ash handed Claude the letter from the Queen.

"Please make sure you give it to your master as soon as possible."

All he did was bow his head.

Ash stared at Claude, the tension between the two growing once again before a blonde child appeared before them.

"Is that letter for me, Claude?" Alois asked with a rather large smile, seeing the Queen's butler. "Well, why are _you_ here?"

"That letter is from her majesty. She wishes you accept. Now, I must leave, I am rather busy. I didn't tend to stay here for so long," with those words Ash simply smiled and waved to the boy. "I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice, but I assume we shall meet again, no?"

"Of course!" The Earl said with another smile, watching the white clad man leave.

Claude just glared at the door, understanding the double meaning behind his words.

"_Angel_," the demon spat under his breath.


End file.
